Smashing Pandora's Box
by moshimellow
Summary: On his first day of work, Allen meets a rude but gorgeous Asian man. Sparks of attraction fly between the two, however Allen is oblivious to the dire consequences of their relationship. Yullen and Poker Pairing in one. AU  set in a corporate world
1. Chance Meeting

**Chapter One: Chance Meeting**

This story will have poker pairing and Yullen; meaning that our beloved Yuu-chan and the sexy Tyki Mikk will be fighting for our favourite uke! Set in the corporate world so a lot of the stuff I write probably won't be very legit…

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned DGM. Key word: "WISH"

**Warning:** Yaoi, AU, probably will be M-rated in future chapters but I'm keeping the rating as T at the moment in case I chicken out of writing a lemon (yep, even though I'm a seasoned reader of hardcore lemons, I still can't seem to make myself write one!) Don't worry though; I'll keep the lemon/s separate so people who can't stand them don't have to read it since it won't affect the plot that much. I hope.

That being said, ENJOY!

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

The thunderous sound of the rain gushing down from the heavens was what greeted Allen Walker on the morning of his new job. He grimaced as he squinted groggily at the glowing green alarm clock on his bedside table. 6.30a.m. Stretching, Allen yawned and pulled himself grudgingly out of his warm den of blankets, stiffening as the cold air of his room hit him.

After going to the bathroom and splashing his face with some freezing water, he dressed in the freshly pressed suit which was folded carefully at the end of his bed. The white haired young man absently sniffed his sleeve and inhaled the crisp scent of new clothes appreciatively. Once dressed, he surveyed himself contently in his bathroom mirror. The tailor-made suit fitted perfectly on his boyish frame, making him seem older than usual.

Allen was snarfing down a hot plate of bacon, egg and toast while packing his lunch when his mobile buzzed urgently on his bedside table. Still chewing on a piece of toast, he hurried into his room and grabbed the flashing device. "What?" he grumbled uncharacteristically. There was a pause before the person on the other side hesitantly spoke. "Is this Allen?"

"G'mornin Lenalee, what is it?" asked Allen.

"Did I catch you in a bad time? I just wanted to wish you good luck for your first day of work."

Allen immediately felt guilty. "Sorry. I'm just in a hurry and I need to finish my breakfast. Thank you!" he babbled apologetically. Lenalee giggled on the other side of the phone, remembering the monstrous appetite of her friend. "It's alright. Well I'll see you later at lunch time then? Bye!"

Glancing at his alarm clock, Allen was horrified to see that an hour had passed since he had awoken. He shoved his mobile in a pocket and proceeded to shovel down the rest of the small feast on his kitchen counter before sprinting to his bedroom to grab his briefcase. _Ten minutes till the bus comes._

Allen rushed into the bathroom to brush his teeth furiously then grabbed a comb and gave his spiky white locks a quick brush before he deemed himself presentable._ Two minutes._ Allen hastily crammed his feet into his new shoes, wincing as he slammed his apartment door and staggered down the fire exit stairs.

Pausing at the entrance of his apartment, Allen stared; appalled at the torrents of rain gushing down before he noticed his bus had already arrived. Groaning, he realised he had forgotten his umbrella. Holding his briefcase above his head, he dashed through the endless rain and barely made it onto the bus.

He let out a relieved sigh as he plonked himself down on a seat and the bus began to move. Thankfully he didn't get too wet and hopefully the slight dampness would go away by the time he got to work. Looking down at his feet, he realised he was wearing the wrong shoes on the wrong feet and he blushed, hoping that no one had noticed.

Allen glanced surreptitiously around him before quickly switching his shoes. He barely breathed out in relief when he heard a snort. He looked around nervously a few times before he noticed the slim Asian man sitting opposite to him, staring at him with dark eyes and a slight smirk on his face. Allen's blush darkened by a few shades as his eyes slid appreciatively over the man's dark lustrous hair tied up neatly in a ponytail to the beautiful sharp angular face to his slim figure, accented by his tight fitting, expensive looking suit.

Moving his eyes reluctantly from the tight pants, he looked back at the man's slightly feminine face before he realised that he had been staring shamelessly at the stranger. A delicately arched eyebrow was raised and the smirk on the Asian man's face deepened. "Like what you see?"

The white haired young man spluttered. He glanced nervously at the other people sitting around them and was relieved that none of them had overheard their exchange. He looked back at the stranger who was still looking at him expectantly. Locking eyes with the dark ones of the man sitting opposite to him, he found himself at a loss for words. _Ah what does he expect me to say? Yes, I did indeed._

"Cat got your tongue beansprout?"

Allen twitched. _Did the amazing-hot-Asian-stranger just call me...bean sprout?_

The Asian man stood up, his movements dignified and purposeful and his smooth ponytail swished fluidly, giving Allen a strange urge to stroke the long silky strands. _I did not just think that. No, nope, didn't just have an urge to stroke some incredibly gorgeous- WAIT WHAT? Did I just think that this random guy that catches my bus is hot? I'm perfectly straight for god's sake!_

During the turmoil which raged in Allen's mind, he only noticed the absence of the Asian man when the bus driver called out the stop they had arrived at. Allen looked searchingly around the bus and he froze as he met the piercing gaze of the Asian man, his face turned directly to stare at the white haired young man. "See you later, beansprout," he sneered, his mouth twisting up into a half grin, forming an amused expression on his face. _He even looks drop-dead sexy when he's smirking...beansprout... Wait where is he going?_

Allen leapt up from his seat clumsily towards the back door of the bus. "W-wait a second!" he called after the regal back of the other. The Asian man turned around and cocked his head questioningly at the flustered young man.

"Allen!" he called out. The Asian man looked at him, his eyes narrowing and his amused expression turning bemused. "What?"

"My name is Allen, not beansprout!" he spluttered, glaring at the other. His eyes widened in surprise as the other man strode towards him, an amused smile gracing his lips.

"Beansprout suits you more," he smirked, tossing a small card at the white haired man, who caught it, surprised. He stood, awestruck by the dazzling grin of the other and before he could make a retort, the other man had turned away and had quickly entered the building they had stopped in front.

"Oi! Are you getting off or not?" The irritated shout of the bus driver shook Allen out of his stupor and he hastily retreated back to his seat. "Sorry," he called out to the bus driver. There were many curious glances from the other passengers in the bus however the incident was soon forgotten. Allen read the small business card the Asian man had thrown at him with anticipation. _Kanda Yuu, ah so he's Japanese? Managing director of Black Order Co._

The white haired young man scanned over the small black text and was disappointed to find the lack of contact numbers or email addresses. He flipped the card around and was furthermore disappointed by the blank back. _Wait why am I disappointed? I'm not interested in him; I just wanted him to stop calling me a beansprout! I'm not sprout-like at all. And that smile..._

"Ark Street stop!" shouted the bus driver. Allen shook his head as if trying to free himself from his conflicted thoughts and hurriedly exited the bus and under the roof of the bus shelter which shielded him from the unrelenting torrents of rain. He squinted through the haze created by the rain and instantly brightened up when he realised his office was just in front, a short dash from the shelter. Humming to himself absently, he sprinted across the street and into the warm reception area of his new workplace.

-:-

The morning passed like a blur for Allen and before he knew it, he was ushered by his workmates to the company cafeteria for lunch. After rattling off an impossibly long list of food to the pleasantly surprised cook, Jerry, he settled himself down at the table with his new workmates.

"Whoa Allen, are you sure you can eat all of that?" asked his manager, eyeing the mountain of food in front of Allen warily. The white haired young man grinned, picking up his knife and in smooth practised movements, like a seasoned Olympic runner, readied himself for the challenge ahead. "Oh I'm sure."

Wiping his mouth daintily with a satisfied expression, the white haired young man thought aloud to himself. _That mango mousse was extraordinary; maybe I should get another serving._ He placed the cleanly scraped plate on the mountain of plates before him and looked around the table to see how his workmates were going with their meals. He was met with the flabbergasted stares of every single person on the long cafeteria table, some frozen with their mouths opened expectantly and their hand poised with a fork of food, hovering near their face and others who had gone pale and greenish. "Allen, you-you-," stuttered his manager.

"Sorry Reever, I think I'll pop up and get another bowl of that mango mousse before it runs out." Allen excused himself quickly before hastily getting out of his seat and towards the dessert section.

The white haired young man looked around confused as he returned to his table, pushing a cart of desserts along with him. Reever groaned when he saw the cart of cakes and pushed his tray away from him. "Where did everyone go?" asked Allen. Most of the table's occupants had disappeared, leaving behind their mostly uneaten trays of lunch and the ones who remained kept their eyes to their own meals, avoiding the inquisitive gaze of the white haired young man and the cart which carried the means to an immediate heart attack. Reever just groaned again and lowered his head to the table, hitting it with a dull thud.

-:-

"Allen!"

Allen looked around the bustling cafeteria to see a pretty, young Asian woman heading towards him, brandishing a tray of food. She waved at him cheerily and quickly made her way through the crowds. "Phew! Wow what happened to everyone at your table?" she asked, sitting down beside her friend.

"Hey Lenalee. About that, I'm not too sure myself," replied Allen. He set down his fork with a quiet clink on the china plate. "That was good," he declared triumphantly, patting his mouth delicately again with his napkin and placing his spotless plate on the new mountain of plates.

Lenalee glanced at the empty table, save for her white haired friend and noted the barely-touched trays. She giggled as a thought occurred to her as to what had happened at the deserted table.

"Oh Allen, don't worry, they'll get used to your eating habits soon enough," she grinned, patting her friend on the back. Allen looked at her and tilted his head in confusion before shrugging and taking something out of his pocket.

The dark haired girl was halfway through her salad when she noticed that the white haired young man was completely engrossed in staring at something he had cradled in his hands. She peered over his shoulder. "What's that Allen?" she asked, curiously.

"Ah it's nothing," he stuttered, attempting to put the small object back into his pocket. _Not so fast, _thought Lenalee, her hand shooting out at lightning speed and securing the small white card in her hand. Allen protested weakly and held the other end of the card stubbornly before the Asian girl directed a shiny-eyed pout towards him and he gave in, allowing her to snatch the card.

Her excited brown eyes examined the business card quickly, a smile gracing her lips as she looked over it. "Oh Allen, you've got an admirer already? And it's only your first day in the corporate world? Boy you move fast!" she nudged him admiringly.

Allen looked at his female friend in horror, his eyes bulging out almost comically. "It's not what you think! I just bumped into this rude guy on the bus and he threw his card at me and I caught it on instinct. I hope I'll never bump into that jerk again, he was incorrigibly impolite to a stranger," he rambled, waving his hands defensively in the air as his face and ears felt extremely warm.

"Hm hm," hummed Lenalee, smiling that infuriating smile she made from time to time. "Sounds like someone's in denial," she mused, poking Allen's cheek teasingly. "So you want to see him again? Was he hot?" she asked. Allen jumped up indignantly. "Wha-what?" he spluttered. The Asian girl chuckled to herself. _So obvious, poor Allen, I hope he bumps into this Kanda person again. _"Ah, it's time to get back to work now. I'll call you later tonight alright?" she called, quickly moving away from her flustered friend.

Allen pouted, his face flushed in embarrassment as he waved his friend away. Checking his watch, he gasped and jumped out of his seat. _Oh no, I'm late! _The young man quickly hurried out of the cafeteria and towards his department.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Hello all! I've started yet another DGM fanfiction and hoping it will last as they usually die down for me after the first chapter! Thus, I am only posting a chapter after I write the chapter after it. :D I'll try to update within a month's time IF not faster but I have my final year of high school coming up soon and I'll be having a lot of assignments so… argh supposed to be studying for an exam right now! [Exams all over and I ultra failed them all… OTL]

Phew! So I'm hoping that that was enough for one chapter. I tend to like longer chapters better when I read but I also like it when the updates are fast so… I'll try to the keep the length at 2000 words per chapter! In the next chapter, I promise that I'll make the semes come into the scene; just trying to make/ the setting for the story at the moment.

Please read and review! Story suggestions are welcomed warmly as well as any feedback!  
>The more reviews, the faster and more motivated I am to update! I get sad when I see people press story alertsfavourites but don't review! Please let me know what you think about my writing! ;o;


	2. Fated to Meet You

**Chapter Two: Fated to Meet You**

So much for monthly updates! Sorry guys! I'll try to keep to plan but I've just started the most important year of high school, thus I have a lot of things I must put on higher priority than fanfiction. Nevertheless, I'll try to get the chapters to you ASAP. I now have a new beta! –drumroll- The lovely, honeysyrup!

Just a random note: Kanda is 24 years old and Allen is 21 years old. I forgot to mention it in the first chapter. Sorry.

**Disclaimer:** Must I type one of these for every chapter? If only I could draw like Hoshino. Sure, I can draw hot faces sometimes but they'll just be floating faces with no bodies since I suck at anatomy. Do you see Kanda's hot body? Yes. Thus I don't own.

**Warning:** Same as first chapter. Still T rated since it's just mild swearing. Psh.

**Note: _Italics_ are thoughts.**

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Allen stared sleepily out of the bus window, lost in his thoughts. After his extremely satisfying lunch, he had been shown around his department and introduced to each of the managers and workers in the section. His office table had spanking-new furniture including an impressive desktop with a massive monitor on the glass table.

After exploring his department, he was rushed to the newcomer ceremony at the end of the day, during which they introduced each employee to the rules and traditions of the company and he was pushed into a seat. He dozed off during the introduction speeches and woke up only at the end when loud applause cut his dream about a certain Asian off rudely.

The white haired young man stared sullenly at the little handbook of rules and information about his new company and made a resolution to scan through it quickly in his spare time. Looking back out of the window, he realised that the bus had stopped opposite of the building that the Asian man, Kanda, had entered in the morning. Craning his head to look toward the front of the bus, he was sorely disappointed when he did not see said Asian boarding. _I wonder if I'll ever see him again._

-:-

The next morning was still cold and gloomy, however, it was no longer raining. This lifted Allen's mood immediately, and he hummed to himself cheerily as he moved about his apartment getting ready. _It's Tuesday. Will he be there?_

-:-

Kanda glared moodily at the cloudy sky. Contrary to popular belief, the dark haired man actually liked bright sunny days and warm summer afternoons. He slammed the window of his apartment closed when he realised that he was starting to sniffle because of the cold air in his room. Looking around his bare apartment, he glared pointedly at the boxes of his belongings.

The irresponsible moving company and landlord were to blame; he was supposed to have moved to his new apartment in the next suburb, being sick and tired of his foster father popping over uninvited and unannounced. However, his new landlord had forgotten to tell him that she was going on vacation and would only be returning on Thursday, so she couldn't give the keys to him on time.

Therefore he had to wait, with all his belongings already boxed up, for the stupid woman to return so that she could give him the keys and then hand them over to the furniture moving company. Only then, they would be able to transport his things to the new place during the day.

He stomped over to the carefully labelled boxes, and with a slash of his katana (kept unboxed of course because Kanda planned to personally transport his Mugen to his new home rather than leave his precious heirloom to the moving people) he cut the clear masking tape that sealed the box. Growling under his breath, he pulled out a kettle, a small tin of tea, and his set of Traditional Japanese tea cups, which were still covered in newspaper, ready to be transported. After ripping off the newspaper angrily, he made himself a hot cup of tea and calmed down while sipping it before he checked his expensive Rolex.

"SHIT!" he cursed. He grabbed a hair tie and quickly tied up his hair, still damp from his shower and leaving darkened splotches on his jacket. Running to his bus stop, he wondered whether he would bump into that moyashi again.

-:-

Allen sighed for the millionth time that day. His neighbouring workmate, Lou Fa – a shy girl with her hair tied into child-like plaits – peered inquisitively at him from her desk. "Is there something wrong Allen?" she asked. Allen forced himself to smile at the kind girl and shook his head.

"Oh no, thank you for asking, Lou Fa. I'm just a little tired, that's all," he replied, relieved as the worried expression on her face was replaced with an understanding look.

"I know what you mean, everything has been happening so quickly and it's difficult to adjust to this company," Lou Fa smiled uncertainly, patting Allen on the back awkwardly, "It'll get better for you, I'm sure. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to ask me," she offered.

The white haired young man smiled genuinely at the Asian girl, grateful for her kind offer. "Thank you, Lou Fa. I'm sure everything will be fine soon too," he agreed. He glanced at the clock and was relieved to see that it was time to finish work. His mind wandered, thinking of the mysterious man called Kanda and he sighed quietly to himself. _Wednesday already…__Feels like it's been forever since I've seen him._

-:-

"Yuu-chan! Let's go for a drink tonight!" suggested the redhead, wrapping his arm around his Asian friend amiably.

"Che. Don't call me that. And no. Let go or I'll slice you with Mugen," growled Kanda, smacking the other in the head with his briefcase. The redhead pouted, rubbing his forehead gingerly.

"We can go to your favourite restaurant with the best soba and the hot chicks in kimonos," offered the redhead, "You'll have to go through all your boxes of stuff to find your soba and cooking utensils anyway, so we might as well just go out for dinner. Come on Yuu-chan!" he whined, pulling his grumpy friend's arm as they walked towards the bus stop.

Kanda had almost agreed when his annoying best friend had mentioned his favourite restaurant but remembered how his foster father always frequented said restaurant in hopes of bumping into him. He stopped and turned around, glaring at the redhead.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit. If it weren't for your asking me to go and help you with your project, I would have already gotten the keys from that stupid woman and I would be living fine in my new place. Baka usagi!" he growled before climbing onto the bus, which seemed to have come right on time. He ignored the protests of his best friend and his resigned waves as the bus pulled away from the stop.

Scanning the bus, he felt a pang of disappointment when he couldn't find a white haired person among the masses seated. "Che," _Why am I even looking to see if the baka moyashi is here? _Slipping his headphones on, Kanda closed his eyes and drifted off, immersed in the loud music, which shut off his connection with the world around him.

-:-

Allen added his fifth tablespoon, loaded with sugar, to his coffee his mood dampened by the rain. After a cloudy but dry day, the rain had come back accompanied by freezing, strong winds. He sighed, recalling his despair in the morning at his bus stop. While mournfully seeing the crowded bus he was supposed to take to work roar past, his flagging arm ignored, he was appalled to see Kanda sitting in one of the seats. Allen almost put up his arm to wave when he realised that Kanda would not see him – And why the hell was he going to wave anyway?

Stirring his sugar-saturated cup of coffee, he was staring miserably out of the window, lost in his thoughts when a new presence was made known by him by the clink of another spoon, stirring in a cup. He turned around to see Lenalee, demurely sipping her cup of milk tea while giving him a look.

"Oh good afternoon Lenalee. I didn't notice you there," greeted Allen, "What did you come to my department for?" he asked curiously. She raised an eyebrow and walked over to him, flicking his forehead teasingly. "What did you think I came for silly, to drink coffee in your department's common room? I came because I was talking to Lou Fa and she was telling me how you've been doing very well so far and have been working very hard. I think you deserve a treat," she grinned.

Allen immediately perked up at the mention of a treat. The Asian girl giggled to herself at his sudden change in mood. "I know this really nice Japanese restaurant near here, they have your favourite dessert-" she started, "I'm in!" declared Allen, beaming at his best friend. "I'll meet you after work at the entrance then," laughed Lenalee, waving as she returned back to her department.

Allen was half drooling, thinking of his favourite foods he would order as he waved his friend away. There was a niggling thought at the back of his mind that he would probably miss seeing the Asian man again, if he had to meet up straight after work but he pushed that thought away as he daydreamed about soft shell crabs and fresh sashimi.

-:-

Lavi waited outside his best friend's office, checking his phone every two minutes. After what seemed to be forever, the door opened the dark haired man stepped out, looking every bit disgruntled as he usually did. The redhead pounced on his friend who yelled out enraged. "Fuck! What the hell was that for, baka usagi?"

Keeping Kanda's arms pinned to his side, Lavi managed to shove a flier in his best friend's face.

'Look Yuu-chan! My workmate recommended this restaurant to me and apparently their soba is even better than our usual place. It's just a few stops away too! Let's go and eat there tonight! Pleaaase Yuu-chan? You've already sorted everything out with the moving company so we should celebrate!" he cried, oblivious to the darkening aura around the Asian. Moments later, he was flung to the ground by his angry friend, slamming face-first onto the carpet.

Kanda stomped angrily towards the lift when it occurred to him that he would probably have to order takeout again or search through all the boxes for his pots and cooking utensils. Scowling, he returned to his office where the redhead was still curled on the floor dejectedly, muttering about Kanda with a loud sniff every two seconds. "Get up," he ordered, nudging the man on the floor with his shoe.

"Ehh Yuu-chan? Will you go and eat with me?" Lavi bound up from the floor, his eyes bright and Kanda could almost swear that he could see a wagging tail behind him. "Don't call me that. Che. Better than takeaway," grumbled Kanda. Lavi beamed happily at his best friend and followed close behind as they made their way out of their office building.

-:-

"Lenalee, are you done yet?" asked Allen, knocking at his friend's ensuite door. The duo had gone back to Lenalee's house to change out of their office clothes, Allen wearing clothes he had left over from his frequent sleepovers.

"Almost, just a minute," he heard the muffed reply from his female friend before he sighed and sat back down on her frilly bed. _She's said that a million times in the past hour… _Thought Allen, sweeping his fingers through his snow-white hair. He surveyed himself in her large mirror, pulling up his tight, black skinny jeans and smoothed down his slightly crumpled dress shirt. He pulled on one of Lenalee's plainer black vests, in an attempt to hide the creased back of his shirt. Lenalee emerged from her bathroom, looking groomed and effortlessly gorgeous with her freshly washed hair cascading down her shoulders, reminding Allen of the Asian man.

She gave Allen's outfit a quick look before padding over to her dressing table, retrieving a red ribbon and tying it around her friend's neck before nodding in approval. Grabbing their coats, they headed out for dinner.

They were pleasantly surprised after arriving at the restaurant to find that they had just missed the peak period where there were crowds of people waiting outside for a seat due to a large group reservation beforehand. Immediately being shown to their seats, the two perused the menus, with Allen drooling over the many delicious dishes.

After ordering (which took a while due to Allen's huge appetite), they chatted relaxedly, looking at the lovely view of the city from the glass walls of the restaurant, which was situated in one of the top floors of a high rise. Seeing the city lights and blur of cars and people moving about in their daily lives, Allen felt the tension in him ease out with the good food and enjoyable conversation.

-:-

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that they would have such a huge wait due to a prior group reservation," apologised Lavi to the seething Asian. They had just been seated after an hour's wait at the front of the restaurant and both were starving as they ordered their meals. Kanda glared at the entrance of the restaurant where he had wasted an hour of his life standing at and which was completely empty now, with customers arriving and being shown to seats without waiting.

"We should have gone to your house and changed instead of waiting, sorry Yuu-chan! I'll treat you tonight, okay?" Lavi whined. Thankfully, their food had arrived very quickly and the beautifully presented and enticing smelling tempura soba had appeased Kanda's bad mood.

"Che, just shut up and eat, stupid rabbit,"

Silence reigned over their table as the two enjoyed their food. Kanda was surprised that the usagi was correct in saying that the soba here was better than their usual restaurant. He made a note of the name and location and the fact that his irritatingly clingy foster father probably wouldn't know this restaurant. Concentrating on his delicious meal, Kanda's thoughts drifted to a certain white haired moyashi and he didn't notice his friend nudging him and whispering to him.

"Earth to Yuu-chan, earth to-AH!" yelped Lavi as he was elbowed sharply in the gut. "Stop calling me that. What?" demanded Kanda, annoyed as he realised he was thinking about the young man again.

Lavi gestured suggestively towards a table near them where a couple sat. "Look at that Asian chick, isn't she hot?" he hissed, looking appreciatively at the girl.

Kanda sighed and glanced over. "She's taken, don't even think about it, idiot," he stated, noting that she was sharing her drink with the man sitting opposite her. Kanda suddenly froze before turning back to stare at the couple with widened eyes. "Yeah well, just because there's a goalie, doesn't mean you can't score. I've had my share of girls who are taken…" Lavi trailed off, a dreamy look in his eye. The redhead was met with silence and he peered at his friend, alarmed by his stiffened body and shocked eyes.

"Yuu-chan? What's wrong Yuu? What are you lo-?"

The darked haired man suddenly stood up, his eyes fixed on the white haired man who sat opposite the pretty Asian girl his friend was ogling. The moyashi was sitting there, flirting with the girl, sharing a drink and stealing her food as she swiped at his hand, giggling. An unrecognizable, unpleasant and unexplainable feeling rose in Kanda.

"Moyashi!" Kanda's eyes widened as he found himself shouting out the nickname. Surprised, wide silver eyes met dark blue ones as their owner jumped up from his seat. "Eh?"

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

Phew well, I've actually been continuing on this story. A plot bunny actually came up to me a month or so back with a brilliant new story idea but I'm putting it on hold until I get the ideas for the next few chapters of this summed up.

The more reviews I get, the most motivated I'll be to update ASAP, does that sound good? The reviews can be something like, "LOL" or ":D" or even, "UPDATE SOON OR I'LL KILL YOU." And I'll be very very grateful, and I reply to any review! Thanks for reading!

(Oh and thank you so much to those who reviewed/faved the first chapter! I replied to everyone I could bar those who did not enable PMs and those who didn't sign up.)


End file.
